bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gamboy84/Big Brother
''Big Brother'' Big Brother was the test subject at Fontaine Futuristics who helped them determine th at Little Sisters were better than little Little Brothers. He was imprisoned in Persephone for life to get him out of the way. When Persephone was dropped, Little Brother's cell was torn in half, allowing him to escape. Wandering through Fontaine Futuristics, he found a store of Plasmids and Gene Tonics, he injected one of each, a process which took 3 days, giving him a tremendous amount of power, while his ADAM slug kept him human. Now well protected, he killed the all the remaining Alpha Series and raided a Big Daddy parts store room. The end result was a creature wearing a Modified Big Sister Suit and an Alpha Series Helmet armed with near godlike Plasmid power. Leaving Fontaine Futuristics, he wandered through Rapture, searching for a purpose. Along the way, he killed an enormous amount of Splicers as the Splicers ferocity drove them to attack and die in droves. He was on a killing spree when he met Brigid Tenenbaum and decided to help her, if for no other reason than killing without a reason was getting old. To see the rest of his story, read the Plot page. Attacks If you do right, at one point in the game, Big Brother will fight with you. Along with near invincibility, he has several special plasmid attacks. Electro Bolt *ZAP!: Fires a super sized Electro Bolt. *Electric Drain: Encountering an armored enemy, he raises his arm and spreads his fingers. Bolts of lightning jump from the armored enemies shattered portholes to his fingers, rejuvenating him and killing it. *Thunder Storm: A band of electricity appears around his wrist, allowing him to rapid fire lightning like an elemental gatling gun. Incinerate! *Solar Flare: Fires a super sized Incinerate!. *Eruption: He jumps 6 feet in the air then comes down like a ground pound. When he hits the ground, an explosion of fire killes everyone in a large radius. *Cremation: In this move, he runs up and punches a Splicer in the face, causing them to explode into flames and crumble into a pile of ash. Winter Blast *Arctic Wind: Fires a super sized Winter blast. *Pushover: He simply walks up and pushes over a splicer. While he is falling to the ground, he freezes, and finally shatters when he hits the floor. *Tundra: Snapping his fingers, a wave of cold spreads out from him, freezing the floor, scenery, and any enemies within 20 feet. Teleport *Poof!: He motions to a Splicer, they float up into the air, and they disapear in a puff of smoke. *Blitz: He will suddenly disapear and then teleport repeatedly around an armored enemy pummeling them. Telekinesis *Crusher: Picks up all movable scenery in an area and drops it on an enemy. *Betrayal: He points at a Splicer, and suddenly the Splicer's weapon jumps out of its hands and kills it. Transmogrify *Deadly Change: He grabs a splicer turns it into something ike the Vulcan machine cannon from Gears of War 3, except he carries it at his waist. *Explosive Change: He grabs a splicer and turns into a large explosive, which he uses to kill large amounts of enemies at once. *Feral Change: He grabs a splicer and turns it into an even more monstrous form, and sets it loose on his former comrades. To get a sense of it, think part Collector General (Mass Effect 2), part Xenomorph (Alien vs Predator). Would you kindly comment on my page. I want to hear what you think. Back to home Category:Blog posts